Dress Up
by Jade Cade
Summary: I don't want to give away the surprise so just read please.. humorous!


Dress Up

Jade- -smiles sheepishly-

Suguru- Jade needs to stop watching MTV.

Tohma- Let's see, this idea comes from watching Kelly Clarkson's _Behind These Hazel Eyes._

Jade- Don't worry.. it's not a song fic.. Mainly because I don't consider Eiri's eyes to be hazel... Plus a few other things.. Hints of other pairings in here.. most likely.. -glances at muses then back to readers-

Suguru- Jade owns the story idea.. She doesn't own Kelly or her #1 hit mentioned above. Though for some weird reason, she wishes she could own Tohma and.. me!

Tohma- Too bad there's no traffic around here..

OOC? Most likely.. Yes!

XOXOX

Life for Eiri and Shuichi had been hectic for the past few months. Well, okay, when you're Eiri Yuki or Shuichi Shindou, life is always hectic. So let's say it was more hectic than usual...

Hi there, I'm Suguru Fujisaki, Bad Luck's keyboardist and Shuichi's friend. At the moment I'm being tugged into a bridal boutique by Shuichi, probably because Hiro was smart enough to dodge the pink-haired fireball.

You see, Shuichi and Yuki are to be getting married in the next week or two. And since they are both famous internationally, they needed good disguises. The wedding is to be held at Yuki's family shrine in Kyoto with an extremely exclusive guest list, yet we all had to be very careful so that the media dogs didn't even get a sniff of what was going on.

Even K-san agreed to leave most of his guns behind _and_ dress as a bridesmaid.. It was either that or cut his hair, which he flat out refused. I guess I ought to be thankful that I don't have to play bridesmaid as well.

Wouldn't it be interesting though, if somehow the media did get a hold of this information and saw the singer, the guitarist, and the manager of Bad Luck all dressed up in bridal dresses? It wouldn't be good for our career, I could tell you that much.

So back to the present.. I glanced around the store slowly, tipping my cousin's black hat back every so slightly. Shuichi was at the counter chatting happily with the saleslady in a voice that resembled Noriko-san's. He was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform that seemed just a tad too short, but then again, this _is_ Shuichi, his stage outfit is much more revealing than this.

The saleslady must be blind not to notice who she was working with here. Either that or she was smartly keeping her mouth shut about it. And since the wall behind the counter was covered with Bad Luck posters and a few of Nittle Grasper, Yuki's novels and Bad Luck's CD tucked beside the cash register... I'd say she knew.

She even seemed to be making an effort today. Since no one else was in the store, she popped our CD into her CD player before skipping off to show Shuichi the custom made dress.

She reappeared a few minutes later and wheeled her chair out from behind the counter.

"Please feel free to take a seat, Fujisaki-sama. Shindou-san may take a while."

Well, that answers that.. She definitely knew. I politely refused the offer, claiming I'd rather stand for now. Perhaps I was slightly nervous of the fact that she knew who we were and that she seemed so completely calm about it.

Time passed unnoticed as I gazed at her posters, finding to my surprise, that some where actually drawings, colored perfectly. The door opening and someone entering went completely unnoticed by me and if the saleslady noticed, she gave no sign as she continued to bounce along to the beat of 'Spicy Marmalade'.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, quite startled. I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Relax Sugar. It's only me." the soft voice of Tohma sounded sweet in ear and I peered over my shoulder to see his pale blonde hair, emerald green eyes and sweet, seemingly innocent smile.

I caught a bright flash from the corner of my eye and turned to see the saleslady beaming and clutching a digital camera to her chest. She looked panicked for a brief second at which I could only assume was directed towards Tohma.

"Gomen, gomen. I am sorry. I am most sorry. Please don't take it away! I promise the media will never ever get a peek at it. I will not show it to anyone at all. I'm sorry Fujisaki, Seguchi-sama.." she stuttered bowing low and risking hitting her head on the counter.

A yelp from the back room interrupted her apology and she bowed again, rushing to Shuichi's rescue. In the moment it took us to recover from the shock the strange saleslady put us in, she waltzed back out steadying Shuichi as he attempted to walk normally in the dress and fancy tan platform sandals.

"Well? How do you like it?" she asked, stepping away and motioning for Shuichi to turn around.

"It's lovely Cade-san. But are the ties in the back really necessary?" Shuichi asked, looking a trifle embarrassed to be standing in front of his boss in a dress.

The saleslady, now known as Cade-san, looked confused for a moment. "It's more original than the zipper. If you're worried about getting it tied, don't worry. Someone could help you."

It seemed she went all out on the dress, making it into a style all it's own. The skirt of the dress was a soft cream color with a dark pink around the edges while the top was a nearly sheer black, which, against his pale skin, made the colors blend just perfectly. Around his neck was a thick sheer blue ribbon holding a perfectly formed symbol of love in silver.

The full skirt swept elegantly in an arch as he turned.

"Very nice, Shuichi. I can only hope the rest of us can dress to your standards." Tohma stated.

I finally found my voice, "Shuichi, it's beautiful."

Cade-san simply stood there, camera still held tightly, beaming, quite pleased with herself.

Shuichi went back to change into his uniform as the lady figured the total price. It was expensive, of course, seeing as it was custom made and even the normal ones were pricey but she had no intention of letting us pay in cash. She insisted on a few pictures, autographs and hugs.

Stupid payment and not nearly worth the price but she was happier than thought imagined and Tohma threatened to take her camera if she didn't except the 1000 dollars he slapped down in addition.

"Thank you, thank you so very much. I had fun working on your dress Shindou-san. I hope your wedding goes well as does your marriage. And thank you for the special memories. The money shall be put aside to use only on Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper concerts. I'll go to every one, even if I have to go to America. I will never forget all you've done for me and I promise, Tohma-san, no one shall see that priceless picture but me. I cherish it with all my heart. Thank you..." She was once again rambling on, bowing low in gratitude and actually did smack her head on the counter this time.

This sudden encounter stopped her rambling and she looked up, blinked and put a hand to her head.

We all had a good laugh at that, even Tohma had to laugh at the look of surprise and confusion on her face.

Shuichi ended up inviting her to the wedding as well, which resulted into another rather amusing rambling, after she squealed that is..

XOXOX

Jade- Uh, no.. That wasn't any incest fluff you saw.. -shifty eyes- And I used the American terms of money since I know nothing about Japanese currency.. Cade-san? Hm, I wonder who that could be... -coughs-

Suguru- Oh it wasn't? I didn't notice that all cousins greet each other like that.. (note the sarcasm)

Tohma- Review or else you shall never see this authoress again. -smiles his irresistible innocent little boy smile-


End file.
